


Pain and Comfort

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: Lucy x Fem! Shy Tomboy Reader





	Pain and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy x Fem! Shy Tomboy Reader

Reading was something I really love to do. Fantastic, horror, romance... I don't have any specification in these kind of things. At least that's what I was thinking.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" When I turned around, Wendy was looking at me as if I was an alien. "Do you know how long we was trying to make you leave this book, miss?!" Carla said.

"That's right, how long was I been here reading this book?" I mumble to myself looking to the guild's library window. It was almost night outside and the guild's hall was louder than usual right now. "Why everyone are so loud? I hate it when they make so much noise..." I closed the book in my hands.

"You should go see by yourself" Wendy told me grabbing my hand to lead me to the hall at the same times.

When we arrived, everyone was fighting like beast yelling to each other, throwing table and drink everywhere. But in this mess only a girl was there trying to make them stop.

"Please stop Natsu! It's no one's fault and certainly not Gray or Elfmann! Stop being a kid and calm down!" Lucy kept yelling to try to make them stop. Well, that was until Natsu punched Gray so hard that he destroy the bar close to me.

"You!! It's your fault!!" Natsu screamed as soon as he saw me.

"W-what did I do?"

"Lucy didn't want me because of you!! Come and fight me!!" He continue but a familiar voice made him stop for good.

"That's enough!!!"

"Erza" I mumble.

Erza had just returned from her S-class mission and apparently in a very bad bad mood. As soon as her eyes met Natsu and every member of the guild, no one dared to move when she had these murder eyes. No one but me, I knew how Erza was and since I'm not someone who always start some ridiculous fight or destroy the city in mission. Natsu could say whatever he want after all that Erza would never hurt me.

"Thanks Erza, I didn't know what I would do if Natsu want to fight with me" I said with a little blush on my cheek.

"Erzaaa! Juvia missed you so much!" Juvia scream as she ran to Erza to hug her.

Immediately, Erza's bad mood became a big smile and a little blush appeared on her cheek when she hugged the girl tightly in her arms. I knew it already but it still hurt... Yeah I was in love with Erza for a while now but she never ever noticed me. As far as I could remember, she always been looking for Juvia, always share her free time with her, protect her or cheer her up when she's sad and lonely. Erza is so perfect and so sweet but... Then was the moment I was so afraid about. She finally found the strength to tell her feeling to the blue hair girl and their relationship became much more stronger.

Yes, Erza Scarlet, the girl I secretly have feeling for since I've been in this guild, is madly in love with Juvia and they are actually going out.

It hurt but... I always been able to keep smiling because someone was always been here for me when I was feeling down. This same person who just took my hand right now and looked right into my eyes.

"(y/n) are you okay?" She told me a little concern.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer" I whispered to her but unfortunately Natsu walked in front of me and violently grab my shirt like an angry animal ready to bite. "What's happening to you already?! Leave me alone, I don't want to fight and I hate that!"

"Don't play innocent! Lucy turned me down because of you and I can't accept that! Why does she love you and not me?!"

"Wh-what? Lucy... In love... With me?"

At this news, I felt Lucy's hands go away of mine. When I looked at her face, she was so red as Erza's hair and her lips was shaking as if she was gonna cry. Yet, I really didn't was to see that but my mind just stopped working.

Since when did she start having feeling for me? She listened to me telling what I felt for Erza for so long, she saw me cried for her and comforted me when I needed because... Because she love me.

"What did I do?" I whispered with tears running down my face. Natsu saw how I was and his rage turned into confusion."I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to make you suffer. After everything I did, how could you keep have feeling for me?"

"I don't need any reason to love you" she answered before she leave the guild.

"What are you waiting for you idiot. Go after her" Natsu said.

I felt some hands on my back pushing me out of the guild with everyone saying things like "Just go to her (y/n)!" or "You're made to be together!".

When they stopped pushing me, I was outside the guild. As soon as their hands disappeared on my back, I quickly turned around and in their eyes I knew that it's what I needed to do.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. When I found Lucy she was in a bench in the park crying in silence because she was thinking that I was gonna turn her down. Because she was thinking that I was still in love with Erza. To tell the truth I still was a little but at each step I made to come closer to her, seeing her tears for me, hearing her sob and her voice whispering my name as if it was the last time, I felt that she was the one.

 _"_ _With_ _her_ _,_ _I_ _can_ _forget_ _because_ _in_ _love_ _what you_ _really_ _need_ _is_ _someone who_ _understand_ _you_ _,_ _who_ _can_ _comfort_ _you_ _,_ _wipe_ _your tears_ _away_ _and_ _most_ _of_ _all_ _..."_

"Lucy... I love you" I sat on my knee in front of her and saw the surprised in her eyes. I wiped her tears away of her eyes and leaned close to her bit by bit until our lips touch each other.

 _"..._ _What_ _you_ _really_ _need_ _is_ _someone_ _you_ _feel_ _free_ _to_ _be_ _who_ _you_ _really_ _are_ _and_ _tell_ _her_ _everything_ _about_ _you_ _._ _And_ _even_ _how_ _much_ _a_ _moron_ _you_ _can_ _be_ _,_ _she_ _keep_ _accept_ _you_ _for_ _who_ _you_ _really_ _are_ _._ _That's what real love is._ _And_ _it's_ _much_ _more_ _sweeter_ _than_ _any_ _romance_ _novel"_


End file.
